Memories and Happy Endings
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Angel Raye's Chibi Scouts. Mini Saturn Jess' Chibi Scouts. Erin's POV of regaining her memories and learning to walk again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns her Chibi scouts. Mini Saturn Jess owns her Chibi scouts.

Memories and Happy Endings  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

I don't know where I am but it is peaceful, much more peaceful than the cold. The cold hurt, it was very painful, I felt ill, sad, like I'd done something very wrong. I don't know what it was though, or why I was cold or ill. Maybe I still am, I don't know; all I can see is here and now, the peace. My mind is blank, I don't know where I am or who I am, how old I am, my name or anything. All I know is that I am here… and I should be somewhere else. I can't remember anywhere else though, only here: is there even anything other than this? I want to know but I just can't… I can't remember anything. I can't remember at all. Then the peace begins to disappear and I feel scared: where is the peace going? Is this what it feels like to hurt?

I feel so heavy: I open my eyes: is that what they're called? Yes, my eyes. My hands are limp, my legs weak and my head extremely painful. There are bright lights here and they hurt my head even more: they're too bright, not natural light. The air is thick with chemicals that make me feel ill: I'm going to throw up, or at least it feels like it. I want to go back to sleep, back to calmness, but I can't. There are other people around now, they're doing all sorts of things to me, telling me it will help me get better, that it will stop me feeling so ill. They need to find out what's wrong with me so I can recover. I want to get better so I let them run the tests.

* * *

It's later now and there are other people here. I think I know them but I can't remember… I still can't remember. They all look so happy to see me but I don't know who they are… Another woman comes into the room: she had short blue hair. She looks familiar from somewhere too but I still don't know… 

The blue-haired woman had led the others out of the room now. I feel so tired: my head is spinning. I close my eyes and lie back down, then it all goes dark again, dark and peaceful. I wish it could stay like that…

* * *

I'm out of the hospital now – that's what the horrible, chemical-smelling place was called. Apparently a hospital is supposed to make you feel better, but I didn't like it there at all. I'm at home now, or at least they say it's my home. My name is Aino Erin, and the people who came to visit me last week were my mother, father and my older sister, Gloria. They are my family: the blue-haired doctor, Aunt Ami, told me so. Apparently I've lived here all my life. I don't know whether they're telling the truth though; why do we live in a palace? I know it's a palace because Gloria told me, but I still don't understand why we live here. Why don't we live out in the normal town in a normal house with all the other people? Also I don't know why Daddy or one of the other girl's daddies usually has to be with me: they say it's incase we're attacked, but why would I be attacked? Is it because we live in the palace? If it is why don't we go and live in a normal house where we would be more safe… I'm a bit confused why I have to be pushed around in this chair with wheels on it too. Aunt Ami told me it's because I have bad legs, and I believe her; my legs still feel very weak and achey.

* * *

Mama took me back to the hospital today. She said I had to have a thearepy session with Aunt Hotaru so my legs would get better. It wasn't fun, it hurt a lot and I had to lean on things to help me stand. I don't like thearepy sessions at all, but Mama says I have to go to them four times every week or I won't get better. I really want to get better though so I'll keep going even though I really don't like them. Mama and Daddy tell me I'll be able to walk again soon: I really hope I can.

* * *

I think I'm starting to remember things. I don't know why Annika is always over at our place but I do know that she has something to do with Mars. Daisy has something to do with Jupiter, Ariel Mercury, Maggie Pluto, Madelyn Saturn, Rini Earth and the Moon and Faith and Hope Uranus and Neptune, but I don't know which. Their sisters have to do with the planets too, which is really weird. We have something to do with Venus. I don't know why or how I know this, I just do. I'll ask Gloria tomorrow, maybe she knows.

* * *

Gloria came into bed with me last night. Apparently Annika is always with us because she's Gloria's best friend. According to Gloria, Chloe is my best friend, which is really weird because Gloria and Daisy hate eachother. I remembered that we had a cat and Gloria told me we do have a cat, but he's living with the Moon family right now.

* * *

Gloria and the others have gone to school today, but I'm at home. I don't know what school is or why I'm not there, but I think it's because my legs are still bad, I'm not sure. I'm still in my wheelchair though; Daddy told me I won't be in if forever though, which is really good because I don't want to have to go to much more therapy. 

Daddy took me round the palace today. We saw Artemis, our cat: I remembered him! He sat on my lap all day as we went around the palace. I was really happy today. I don't think Daddy and I had done that in a long time…

* * *

I can remember everything now. Daddy and Mama used to not like us much, or eachother, but now they really do. I think that me being ill may actually have been a good thing. We all love eachother now; we're a family and we never were before. But we are now and we always will be; I don't think anyone would let anyone else be unhappy ever again.

* * *

Today was a fantastic day! We went to watch Jordan play soccer, and Isabella sat with me to keep me company. Then she helped me a lot; I can walk again! Daddy and Mama and Gloria and Aunt Hotaru and Aunt Ami and all the others were right; I can walk again. I knew Daddy wasn't lying when he said I wouldn't be stuck in a wheelchair for too long.

* * *

I've got my memory back and now I can walk completely on my own. I'm so happy. Mama and Daddy and Gloria are happy too: everyone is happy, and as far as I'm concerned it's going to stay that way forever. 


End file.
